Marco Diaz/Gallery
Images of Marco Diaz from Star vs. the Forces of Evil. Promotional Images Star vs. the Forces of Evil Poster.jpg Star vs the forces of evil premiere poster.jpg Marco Diaz bio.png Marco Diaz bio1.png Disney Television Animation and Women In Animation presents.jpg Star vs. The Forces of Evil promo 2.jpg Star vs. The Forces of Evil banner.jpg Star vs. the Froces of Evil Korea Banner.jpg|Korea Banner Star vs. the Forces of Evil Early Look.jpg Star vs The Forces of Evil Season 2 Banner.jpg Episode Posters Star comes to earth poster.jpg Party with a pony poster.jpg Match maker poster.jpg School spirit poster.jpg Monster arm poster.jpg The other exchange student poster.jpg Cheer Up Star Promo.jpg Quest Buy Promo.jpg Diaz Family Vacation Promo.jpg Party Bus Promo.jpg Pixtopia promo.jpg Mewberty promo.jpg Sleep Spells Promo.jpg Lobster Claws Promo.jpg Fortune Cookies Promo.jpg Blood Moon Ball Promo.jpg Royal Pain promo.jpg Feeze Day promo.jpg St. Olga’s Reform School for Wayward Princesses poster.jpg The Banagic Incident.jpg Mewnipendance Day poster.jpg Marco Grows A Beard Poster.jpg Field Trip Poster.jpg My New Wand poster.jpg Red Belt Poster.jpg Mr. Candle Cares poster.jpg Concept Art Marco Diaz concept 1.jpg Marco Diaz concept 2.jpg Marco Diaz concept 3.jpg Star and the Forces of Evil Concept Art 1.jpg Star and the Forces of Evil Concept Art 2.jpg Tumblr n7j9i7E32N1rgbn79o1 500.png Storyboardedit1.png Cheer Up Star colour key 2.jpg Cheer Up Star colour key 1.jpg Mewberty Concept 2.jpg Freeze Day Pose 5.jpg School Spirit Sketches.png Star and Marco Sketches.png Party With A Pony Pose 2.jpg Party With A Pony Pose 1.jpg Sleep Spells Pose 2.jpg School Spirit Pose 1.jpg Fortune Cookies concept 7.jpg Fortune Cookies concept 2.jpg Season One Star Comes to Earth Star Comes to Earth 15.png|"Looks like someone's in trouble!" Star Comes to Earth 16.png|"So I guess everyone who voted me safest kid must be feeling pretty embarrassed right about now." Marco_Diaz.png Star Comes to Earth 18.png|"I'm a misunderstood bad boy!" Star Comes to Earth 19.png|Stuck with watching over Star Star Comes to Earth 20.png Watch your step loose tile.png|"Watch your step, loose tile." Marco closing a locker.png|"Careful!" Broken glass.png|"Broken glass!" Vlcsnap-2014-12-03-21h33m55s57.png Star Comes to Earth 21.png Star Comes to Earth 23.png|Marco being told that Star is going to live in his house Star Butterfly 04.jpg Star Comes to Earth 25.png Star Comes to Earth 30.png Star Comes to Earth 32.png Star Comes to Earth 34.png|"I can't take this anymore!" Star Comes to Earth 36.png Star Comes to Earth 38.png Star Comes to Earth 41.png Star Comes to Earth 42.png Star Butterfly 02.jpg Star Comes to Earth 47.png Star Comes to Earth 48.png Star Comes to Earth 50.png School Spirit School Spirit 6.png|"When aren't you excited?" School Spirit 8.png School Spirit 9.png School Spirit 10.png School Spirit 13.png School Spirit 16.png|Security sweep School Spirit 17.png School Spirit 18.png School Spirit 27.png School Spirit 30.png|"I'd watch that talk if you ever want to see your parents again!" School Spirit 33.png School Spirit 38.png|"Let me guess, the Kitty Cat Offense?" School Spirit 40.png School Spirit 48.png School Spirit 49.png School Spirit 62.png School Spirit 50.png Monster Arm Monster Arm 15.png|Marco practising his karate Monster Arm 19.png|"I'm gonna kick Jeremy Birnbaum's..." Monster Arm 20.png|"...Butt!" Monster Arm 23.png Monster Arm 24.png|Marco with a broken arm Star Butterfly with ponytail.png Monster Arm 26.png Monster Arm 29.png Monster arm 5.jpg|Marco's monster arm Monster Arm 30.png|"AHHHHHH!" Monster arm 10.jpg|In the shower Monster arm 2.jpg Monster arm 4.jpg Monster Arm 34.png Monster Arm 35.png Monster arm 11.jpg|The girls love his Monster Arm Monster Arm 38.png Monster Arm 43.png Monster Arm 44.png Monster arm 12.jpg|A change in Marco Monster arm 13.jpg Monster Arm 47.png|His Mosnter Arm is talking to him Monster arm 6.jpg Monster arm 7.jpg Monster Arm 50.png Monster Arm 53.png Monster Arm 55.png|"My beautiful arm! Its back to normal!" Monster Arm 56.png The Other Exchange Student The Other Exchange Student 1.png The Other Exchange Student 3.png The other exchange student 2.jpg The other exchange student 3.jpg The Other Exchange Student 4.png The Other Exchange Student 5.png The Other Exchange Student 7.png The other exchange student 5.jpg The Other Exchange Student 9.png The Other Exchange Student 12.png The Other Exchange Student 13.png The Other Exchange Student 17.png Cheer Up Star Cheer Up Star 20.png Cheer Up Star 22.png Cheer Up Star 1.png Cheer Up Star 23.png Cheer Up Star 24.png Cheer Up Star 25.png|Marco opens his swollen eye Cheer Up Star 49.png Cheer Up Star 26.png Cheer Up Star 51.png Cheer Up Star 52.png Cheer Up Star 2.png Cheer Up Star 27.png Cheer Up Star 28.png Cheer Up Star 3.jpg Cheer Up Star 29.png|Marco finally laughs Cheer Up Star 7.png Cheer Up Star 31.png Cheer Up Star 13.png Cheer Up Star 12.jpg Cheer Up Star 53.png Marco as a Clown.png|Dressed as a clown Cheer Up Star 35.png Cheer Up Star 37.png|"Ta-da!" Cheer Up Star 39.png Cheer Up Star 16.png Cheer Up Star 41.png Cheer Up Star 47.png|Marco covered from head to toe in sticky syrup Cheer Up Star 48.png Quest Buy Quest Buy 1.png|Marco brushing his hair Quest Buy 2.png Quest Buy 11.png Quest Buy 15.png Quest Buy 16.png Quest Buy 18.png Quest Buy 20.png Quest Buy 22.png|Being offered to take or leave a sample Quest Buy 4.png Quest Buy 23.png Quest Buy 25.png Quest Buy 30.png Quest Buy 31.png|"We're right back where we started." Quest Buy 33.png Quest Buy 5.png Quest Buy 36.png Marco Finds the Charger.png Quest Buy 40.png Quest Buy 45.png Quest Buy 10.png Star is gonna touch it.jpg|"Don't touch it!" She's touching it.jpg|"She's touching it." Star's missing charger.jpg Marco's magic minivac.png Diaz Family Vacation Diaz-Family-Vacation-7.png|"Cool? Cool." Diaz-Family-Vacation-10.png Diaz-Family-Vacation-11.png|Wearing a fanny pack Diaz-Family-Vacation-14.png Diaz-Family-Vacation-15.png Diaz-Family-Vacation-18.png Diaz-Family-Vacation-19.png Diaz-Family-Vacation-22.png Diaz-Family-Vacation-25.png Brittney's Party Brittney's-Party-6.png Brittney's-Party-9.png|Marco surprised to see Jackie Brittney-Wong-in-Brittney's-Party-3.png Brittney's-Party-11.png Brittney's-Party-12.png|"You're feeling better, now's your chance." Brittney's-Party-13.png|Feeling sicker by the look and smell of the oysters Brittney's-Party-14.png Brittney-Wong-in-Brittney's-Party-5.png Brittney's-Party-17.png Brittney's-Party-18.png Brittney's-Party-21.png|Marco takes the wheel Brittney's-Party-22.png|Marco throws up in a nearby trashcan Brittney's-Party-24.png Mewberty Mewberty-22.png Mewberty-5.png Mewberty-26.png Mewberty-6.png Mewberty-11.png Mewberty-32.png Mewberty-34.png|Marco drags Star away Mewberty-2.png Mewberty-7.png Mewberty-40.png|Marco with Janna Mewberty-17.jpg Mewberty-18.jpg Mewberty-20.png|Feeding Glossaryck pudding Mewberty-13.png Mewberty-46.png Mewberty-14.png Mewberty-50.png|Trying to stop Star from wrapping another boy in her web Mewberty-51.png Mewberty-52.png Mewberty-57.png|"Goodbye Star." Mewberty-58.png Mewberty-59.png|"You came back!" Mewberty-60.png Mewberty-61.png Lobster Claws Lobster Claws 7.png Lobster Claws 8.jpg Lobster Claws 9.jpg Lobster Claws 4.png Lobster Claws 5.png Lobster Claws 3.jpg Sleep Spells Sleep Spells 2.jpg Sleep Spells 1.jpg|"Star must be getting better at her magic." Sleep Spells 5.png Sleep Spells 6.png Sleep-Spells-1.png Sleep-Spells-2.png|Marco enters Star's room Sleep-Spells-10.png Sleep-Spells-7.png Sleep-Spells-9.png|Attacked by a monster beanbag chair Sleep-Spells-13.png Sleep-Spells-11.png Sleep Spells 8.jpg Sleep Spells 9.jpg|"Psychology!" Sleep Spells 10.jpg Sleep Spells 11.jpg Sleep Spells 3.jpg Sleep Spells 12.png Sleep Spells 14.png Sleep Spells 16.png Sleep Spells 18.png Sleep-Spells-4.png Sleep Spells 20.png Sleep Spells 21.png Sleep Spells 22.png Blood Moon Ball Blood-Moon-Ball-14.png Blood-Moon-Ball-15.png Blood-Moon-Ball-38.png Blood-Moon-Ball-40.png Blood-Moon-Ball-18.png Blood-Moon-Ball-20.png Blood-Moon-Ball-21.png Blood-Moon-Ball-26.png Blood-Moon-Ball-27.png|Don't look Marco Blood-Moon-Ball-29.png|Marco is amazed Blood-Moon-Ball-30.png Blood-Moon-Ball-42.png Blood-Moon-Ball-43.png Blood-Moon-Ball-48.png Star and Marco dancing.png|Marco and Star under the blood moon Blood-Moon-Ball-55.png|Marco dances with Star Blood-Moon-Ball-58.png Blood-Moon-Ball-60.png Blood-Moon-Ball-61.png|Marco reveals himself Blood-Moon-Ball-33.png|Marco is in for it Blood-Moon-Ball-34.jpg Blood-Moon-Ball-65.png Blood-Moon-Ball-64.png Blood-Moon-Ball-35.jpg|"I'm sorry I ruined your night." Blood-Moon-Ball-36.png Blood-Moon-Ball-66.png|"Hat hair." Blood-Moon-Ball-67.png Blood-Moon-Ball-68.png Blood-Moon-Ball-69.png Blood-Moon-Ball-70.png Freeze Day Freeze-Day-15.png|"This is about love." Freeze-Day-16.png|Marco nods to Jackie Freeze-Day-18.png Freeze-Day-19.png Freeze-Day-20.png Freeze-Day-21.png Freeze-Day-22.png Freeze-Day-23.png Freeze-Day-24.png Freeze-Day-25.png Freeze-Day-26.png Freeze-Day-28.png Freeze-Day-29.png Freeze-Day-30.png Freeze-Day-31.png Freeze-Day-32.png Freeze-Day-33.png Freeze-Day-34.png Freeze-Day-36.png Freeze-Day-38.png Freeze-Day-1.png Freeze-Day-2.png Freeze-Day-3.png Freeze-Day-4.png Freeze-Day-5.png Freeze-Day-6.png Freeze-Day-7.png Freeze-Day-41.png|"I hate this dimension." Freeze-Day-8.png Freeze-Day-9.png Freeze-Day-10.png|Marco as a baby Freeze-Day-13.png|Baby Marco with the head of an old man Freeze-Day-42.png Freeze-Day-43.png Freeze-Day-51.png Freeze-Day-52.png Freeze-Day-53.png|Toddler Marco Freeze-Day-55.png|Pre Teen Marco Freeze-Day-58.png|"I have been nodding a lot." Freeze-Day-59.png Freeze-Day-60.png Freeze-Day-64.png Freeze-Day-66.png Freeze-Day-67.png Miscellaneous Pixtopia 3.jpg Pixtopia 2.jpg Pixtopia 4.png Pixtopia.jpg Star Butterfly 03.jpg Star blows Marco's hair up.png|"I'm good." Troll.png Star Butterfly 2.png|Marco with a butterfly head Fortune Cookies.jpg Fortune-Cookies-8.jpg Fortune-Cookies-9.jpg Season Two My New Wand! Star-vs.-the-Forces-of-Evil-S2-6.png My New Wand 5.jpg My New Wand 6.jpg My New Wand 7.png My New Wand 9.jpg My New Wand 26.png My New Wand 11.jpg My New Wand 17.jpg My New Wand 20.jpg My New Wand 22.jpg Miscellaneous Star-vs.-the-Forces-of-Evil-S2-2.png Star-vs.-the-Forces-of-Evil-S2-4.png Star-vs.-the-Forces-of-Evil-S2-5.png Star-vs.-the-Forces-of-Evil-S2-7.png Star-vs.-the-Forces-of-Evil-S2-11.png Star-vs.-the-Forces-of-Evil-S2-13.png Star-vs.-the-Forces-of-Evil-S2-14.png|Marco being held captive by Tom Red-Belt-3.png Red-Belt-2.png Red-Belt-1.png Mr.-Candle-Cares-3.png Mr.-Candle-Cares-1.png Mr.-Candle-Cares-9.png Mr.-Candle-Cares-24.png Miscellaneous Star vs. the Forces of Evil Japanese 2.png Star vs. the Forces of Evil Japanese 3.png Star and Marco’s Guide to Mastering Every Dimension.jpg Star vs. the Forces of Evil - Deep Trouble.jpg Marco Diaz's Card.jpg Category:Star vs. the Forces of Evil galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Galleries